clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Summer Callery-Aiken
Summer is the third child to Connor and the first child of Erika. She now lives in Del Sol Valley with her cousin Phoenix Villareal and her ex-boyfriend, Francisco Carlin. Description Summer has tan skin, bright blond hair that for a period of time was pink, and bright blue eyes. Her hair has now been dyed to platinum. Because of her style, she often wears blue, and likes to have the things around her to be blue. Summer was a girl who would love to get men to fall for her quickly, but never want anything serious or be with them as a couple. After moving to Del Sol Valley, the fame got to Summer's head to the point where she would literally do whatever it took to be famous and date celebrities just to gain fame. This was shown when she dated Francisco Carlin, an actor and Kobe Casey, a K-Pop singer. However, even though Summer is still wanting to reach the top celebrity level, Global Superstar, she has matured the longer she has lived in Del Sol Valley and been more down-to-earth with her friends, not flirting as much, and been a friendly, kind woman despite being quite famous. Toddlerhood Summer aged up with the Charmer trait and wore blue in her outfits growing up as a child into a teenager, along with her room also continuing on the blue theme, complimenting her eyes. Summer meant everything to her parents. Summer also was introduced to her aunt and uncle, Jane and Simon Burnett, who are Erika's siblings, for the first time when they came around to meet her and babysat Summer whilst Connor and Erika went to work. Summer also met her cousins Willow and Chase for the first time when she went over to The Summer Home for a Halloween party with Erika and Connor. Summer spent a lot of time playing dolls with her parents when she was younger and had a good relationship with her grandmother, Salma, even though Summer would unlikely remember this as Salma, unfortunately, passed away a few days after Summer's birthday. Summer was cared for tremendously by her nanny, Rieko, who also cared for many other children in the Callery-Aiken Clan. Childhood Summer aged up with the social butterfly aspiration and the cheerful trait. She stayed with the blue themed clothing and her hair was in long braids. Summer spent more time with her best friend/cousin, Phoenix Villareal, who she became good friends with. Summer also met her half-sisters Amelia and Blanca from one of her father Connor's previous relationships for the first time. Summer was rewarded with a cocker spaniel puppy called Ziggy when her grades went up. Teenhood Summer aged up on a Saturday, two days after her family moved into their new house in Brindleton Bay. She aged up with the Relentless Tease trait, which Connor had as a teenager. At home, she acts all amazing and the perfect teenager, but when Connor and Erika aren’t around, she acts so differently. She flirts with lots of guys and Clare made her frenemies with Phoenix. Summer started to practice her acting as this is what she wanted to do in her life and tried to do whatever she could to become famous - to the point where she would try to become friends with a celebrity, but when Erika became famous from her job, Summer took advantage of her mother by getting closer to her to gain fame, even though Erika was unaware of this. Summer and Phoenix went out with Noelle to do bowling and when she was there, Summer saw Joseph Mandir, Fatima's son. Not knowing Joseph was her cousin Violet's ex-boyfriend, Summer flirted with Joseph and had her first kiss with him. Summer seemed to be quite into Joseph, especially when he flirted back. Summer continued to practice her acting and tried to get her first fame point, but to no avail. Adulthood Summer moved to Del Sol Valley with Phoenix Villareal so the two can achieve their dreams - Summer as an actress and Phoenix as a YouTuber, beginning the new series, Road to Fame. Summer finally became a Notable Newcomer and had her second kiss with Francisco Carlin. Fran eventually asked her to be his girlfriend and she said yes. Summer continued to gain as much fame as possible and decided to update one of her looks for her upcoming gigs. Summer's agent didn't seem to approve of her being in a relationship as she was told it wasn't good for her career. As Summer wanted to focus on her career, she decided to break up with Francisco but they stayed friends around this time Summer also became a 2 star celebrity. She can be really jealous from time to time if someone is overtaking her in the fame game. Summer tended to do whatever she could to reach the next level of stardom and visited the pinnacles of Del Sol Valley as it was the richest part of the state and was where all the high class celebrities lived. Summer continued to do whatever she could to gain fame, including hanging out with her friend Kayla. Kayla was interested in Dexter McKinny, but never did anything about it as she wouldn't even spend time with him and Summer. Summer became interested in Dexter too and they had their first kiss together. She also got romantically interested in a very famous celebrity, Kobe Casey and kissed him too. Summer decided to change her hair up by coloring it pink. Summer helped Phoenix get a new look when Summer knew Phoenix was struggling with the loss of her dad, Abel, and helped her change her clothes slightly. Summer also decided to get rid of the pink hair as she was no longer enjoying it, so slowly dyed it back to her original blonde color. However, because she had pink hair, Summer had to dye her hair platinum blonde instead of her natural yellowy blonde to let the pink grow out. Summer also went to the bar with Phoenix to get out of the house and get her in a better mood. Phoenix's love interest, Felix DeRosiers also flirted with him at the bar. She told Phoenix but she didn't listen, making her and Francisco even more worried about Phoenix. Summer started to suffer from acne and pain when her period cycle was approaching, but it didn't stop her from wanting fame and attention. She also started dating Kobe Casey, a fellow celebrity. Summer was also on the path to being nominated at the Starlight Accolades. Summer later met up with a previous crush Dexter McKinny. However, even though Summer was no longer interested in him because she had a boyfriend, he was still interested in her, but things didn't go so well because she was dating Kobe. Summer later found out along with Fran that Phoenix had died from a cardiac explosion and Summer tried to convince the Grim Reaper to revive Phoenix, but he refused, causing Summer (and Fran) to feel really sad, which unfortunately affected her chances of doing well with her lead role in a movie and stopped Summer from winning a Starlight Accolades award. In the tenth episode of Road to Fame, Summer (and Fran) had found out that Phoenix had come back from the dead after she explained that Lilith gave up the remains of her life so Phoenix could live again. Summer managed to make Phoenix happy again and the two finally became much closer friends. Summer also decided to host a fan meet and greet to boost her fame and meet her fans. She invited her sister Sage, which gave them the chance to catch up again and her boyfriend Kobe Casey. When Summer realised that Fran and Phoenix liked each other and were romantically involved, it made Summer question how much of her relationship with Kobe was actually genuine and how much was actually for the spotlight. In the eleventh episode, Summer broke up with her boyfriend Kobe as she wasn't having the genuine love that Phoenix was having with Francisco and she reached the level of 4 star celebrity, Proper Celebrity. Summer went to visit her parents, Connor and Erika, along with her and Sage's brother Sebastian to celebrate Sage's birthday into adulthood. It was the first time Summer (and Sebastian) had been to the family house since she moved to Del Sol Valley. Wanting to boost her fame to Five Star Celebrity Summer asked her friends Phoenix, Francisco, Dexter, and Seiji. Summer‘s plan was to have Dexter be the love interest, but after he went to bed drunk, Seiji revealed his feelings for Summer. Summer returned the feelings, and they had their first kiss. 933EA976-41FB-4B31-9124-C39E8CB0D108.jpeg|By @clarereenos FE85661B-EE42-44E4-92E5-51751D30222C.jpeg|By @clarereenos 0C9542A5-AFBB-4EE5-A721-A9EED788C47F.jpeg|@oddsimilarinos 7D1F76D8-CCDC-4CC2-9111-4B451CAF6C6E.jpeg|@oddsimilarinos 4BDA4FDE-3661-4662-8FF0-C40FEB68C559.jpeg|@emlovesclare sumji (3).png Trivia *Clare got Connor and Erika to try for Summer in episode 27 of In the Suburbs and there were hints that Erika was pregnant a couple of times in episode 25 of Cats & Dogs, but Erika was revealed to be pregnant with Summer in episode 24 of Broken Dream. *Summer's game generated name was Edith. *She is Connor and Erika’s first child. *She was aged up into a toddler in episode 29 of In the Suburbs and seems to look a lot like Connor, more than Erika. *Clare thought Erika could possibly be having the first set of triplets, but it turned out to just be Summer. *Summer and her siblings are the only sims from the 4th generation to have the surname Callery-Aiken. *She is Connor's third daughter but is Connor and Erika's first child/daughter together. *She is the second sim to have a name themed around a season, Noelle being first being, associated with Christmas. Her brother Sebastian was also born in December. *Her child hair is the same one Erika had as a teenager and young adulthood. *Summer's ethnicity is British, Irish, Japanese, Egyptian and Hebrew. *Like Faith in her childhood, Summer was rewarded with a puppy called Ziggy for her good grades. *Currently, two of Summer's siblings(Sebastian and Sage) also have names that start with S. Clare decided to keep the ‘S‘ theme for the names. *Summer, along with Willow and Chase, would very unlikely remember their grandmother Salma, since she died when Summer was around 4, whereas Sebastian and Sage both grew up without never meeting Salma. **Also, Summer is the only child of Connor and Erika to remember James, and Salma, because James died when Summer was a child and Sebastian wouldn't remember James as he died when Sebastian was a toddler, whereas James died at least a couple of years before the birth of Sage, the sister to Summer and Sebastian. *Summer's teen personality is based on the personality her dad Connor had when he was a teenager. She even has the same trait as he had - relentless tease. *Clare wanted her and Phoenix to be best friends, however, as they have completely different personalities it was a struggle. *Summer and Phoenix are known as frenemies, but seem to be friends now. *Summer's first kiss was with Joseph Mandir, who is the former ex-boyfriend & current fiancé of Summer's dad's cousin, Violet Robins. *Summer's dream is to be a famous actress. *She and Phoenix are now part of the Road to Fame series *There is a townie created as "competition" or as a possible friend for Summer, Liana Superstar, another girl who wants to be a famous actress and is competing in fame with her. Another fan also created a possible love interest for Summer, Dexter McKinny and Jace Winther. **Jace is now the romantic interest of Summer's younger sister, Sage. *It took Clare 2 hours to make Summer a level four celebrity, or a Proper Celebrity. *Summer has a slowly moving hashtag called #justiceforsummer due to fans being upset over her villainized in the Road to Fame series. *Summer looks quite a lot like her stunning grandmother Salma *Summer is a popular sim within the fanbase. Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation Category:Female Category:Young Adults Category:Blood Relations Category:Del Sol Valley Category:Celebrities Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Gaming Category:Al Arabi Category:FamousSim